Genie in a Bottle
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Norm inspires Chip to write a song. Norm/Chip oneshot, rated M for a reason.


**Title: **Genie in a Bottle

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Norm/Chip

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains explicit yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

The Skylark mansion was gigantic, about twice the size of your average mansion. The outside was covered in expensive brick and was made to look like a castle, with pillars and towers galore. The doors were dark wood and upon being opened the first thing you saw was a stone staircase made out of small, smooth white stones that looked quite a bit like teeth to commemorate Chip's first hit song.

Upon climbing up these stairs, which you only did if you were a Skylark or a very close friend, you would quickly find yourself in front of a pair of white double-doors, which led into the ballroom. Entering the ballroom, you would see that it was empty except for the large windows that looked out over a small wooded area and a very large grand piano.

Ordinarily, the ballroom, with its expensive hardwood floors and gigantic white round stages was the calm centerpiece to a beautiful mansion, but today Chip was using it as a musician's studio. The floors were littered with crumpled-up music sheets as well as several items that Chip had hoped would serve for inspiration but sadly did not work in the way he'd hoped.

Chip was sitting on the piano bench, a music sheet and a mechanical pencil sitting on the music stand in front of him. His hair was messy from his habit of running his hands through it and he had dressed comfortably in a red hoodie and red and black plaid drawstring pants. His bare feet rested on the pedals of the piano, prepared to press them but not needing to yet.

"Write us a love song," Chip murmured, "or you can kiss your career goodbye." These were not Chip's words but rather the words of the head of the record company that Chip worked for. Sighing, he pressed a few keys on the piano, but the sound that came out of them sounded so very wrong that Chip's stomach began feeling queasy.

"Alright, no need to worry. I'll just start with the lyrics instead. Let's see here…love. Love, love, love…what makes me think of love?" he mused, chewing the end of the pencil thoughtfully. To be completely honest, he'd never really had the experience of love. All of his girlfriends had been dates set up by his publicist, and he'd never felt anything that he could call "love" for them. The closest thing he'd ever had to being loved was the obsessive love that his many female fans had for him, but they couldn't possibly love him for real. Very few of them knew him as a person, most of their information was limited to what they'd read in magazines, and those interviews were carefully thought over by him and his publicist to make him sound like the dreamy teenaged heartthrob that he was supposed to be.

"I'm Chip Skylark, and I love long walks on the beach and girls with eyes the color of the ocean. My favorite things in the world are roses, chocolate, and teddy bears," Chip muttered, and then shook his head at how phony it sounded. At the time, he'd said it smoothly and calmly without a hint of fakeness, but now the words fell flat, like soda left out in the air for too long.

Chip stretched backwards which caused him to tumble backwards off the piano bench and mutter a few choice words.

"Put _that _in your love song," Chip grumbled unhappily. He glanced around at the things he'd tried to use for inspiration. At first, he'd just gone with things he thought were romantic. Then he got a bit more desperate and grabbed more everyday items. Finally, he got so desperate that he'd just run around his room grabbing things and brought all of that into this room.

He saw a faint light coming from the corner of the ballroom, and he went to go investigate. The faint light was coming from a rather large lava lamp full of purple squishy-looking lava that was moving despite the fact that there was no plug on the lamp. The lamp had come from his young friend Timmy, who had given it to him seemingly on impulse.

"Whatever you do," Timmy warned mysteriously, "don't rub it."

So Chip had cast it into the back of his closet up until today, when he'd grabbed it in his mad dash for inspiration. Picking it up off the floor, he saw that it had gathered quite a bit of dust in his closet. Without a second thought, he began drawing a smiley face in the dust, but he jumped back when the top of the lamp opened and a faint mist came out. He stepped backwards so quickly that he tripped over a roller skate and fell hard on his back. He rubbed the back of his head for a minute and screamed when he saw that he was no longer alone in the ballroom.

"I am Norm!" the intruder called out. "I am a magical genie and you…" He suddenly trailed off and his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute; don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm Chip Skylark," Chip answered. When Norm still looked confused, Chip exclaimed, "The pop star?"

"Oh, right. I know you. You do that song about shiny hair or whatever," Norm nodded.

"Shiny teeth!" Chip corrected, and then realized that having such an easy conversation with a man who'd just come out of lamp and claimed to be a genie probably wasn't the best idea, especially when he was lying on the ground. Chip pulled himself to his feet and placed his hands on his hips.

"Look," Chip began, but Norm held up a hand and cut him off.

"Let's try that again, shall we? I am Norm! I am a magical genie and for setting me free from my lamp you get three rule-free wishes!" Norm explained. His name appeared in gold and sparkled for a few minutes before vanishing.

"Why?" Chip queried.

"It's standard practice, I have to say it despite how cliché it sounds," Norm answered, shrugging.

"No, I mean, why are you giving me three wishes? I didn't set you free on purpose. I don't need some reward. Why not use your genie magic to solve world hunger or global warming?" Chip queried.

"Huh?" Norm asked, glancing up from filing his nails. "Oh, right. Well, you see, pretty boy, I'm not exactly free to do as I please. Because of _course_ I'd be off solving the problems of some poor country if I could."

"Really?" Chip asked with eyes wide.

"Have you been swallowing your mouthwash, Toothy? Of course not. I'd be off in Genie Land learning anatomy from scantily clad female genies and making wishes of my own. But that can't happen unless you wish me free, which, of course, you wouldn't waste a wish on, so back to the matter at hand. Will it be the giant sandwich, ruler of the world, or the most beautiful female of your species falling head-over-heels for you? Or, better yet, all three?" Norm queried.

"Do you want me to wish you free?" Chip queried. Norm rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I pride myself on granting every desire that crosses an idiot's mind," he sarcastically muttered, and then realized that Chip was staring at him rather hard. "What? Is your golden medallion on too tight?" Norm flicked the medallion around the singer's neck for emphasis and Chip reached out and stroked the genie's tail, eliciting a startled yelp from the genie who quickly leapt backwards.

"You don't have any legs," Chip remarked. Norm rolled his eyes.

"Apparently intelligence can come with beauty. No, Wisdom Tooth, I don't. Now, you're welcome to do something about it, but I don't really…"

"I wish you had legs that stood on the ground!" Chip announced, and Norm grumbled under his breath before snapping his fingers. His tail vanished and in its place came a pair of legs. Unfortunately, Norm had been floating a few feet above the ground and came tumbling down rather abruptly, falling against Chip who was about a foot shorter than he was. Blushing a deep red, Norm pushed himself away from Chip and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alright, well, there you go. Sort of a waste of a wish, in my opinion, but hey, you're the boss, right? So, back to the matter at hand, what are your other two wishes?"

"Gosh, I don't know," Chip remarked, tapping on his chin with his index finger thoughtfully.

"Any major celebrity problems I could fix for you? Did your hit song only come in number two on the top ten list this week or something along those lines?" Norm queried.

"I don't have any hit songs right now. I'm actually in the process of writing one," Chip pointed out, and then clapped his hands together in realization. "You could help me with that, right?"

"Gee, I don't know kid, I can only grant rule free wishes, that must not include songwriting," Norm gasped; hand placed mockingly over his heart, and then rolled his eyes at Chip's confused expression. "Yes, kid, I can help you write some song."

"But it can't just be _some _song. It has to be the greatest love song ever written, or I'll be fired," Chip explained, then took the genie's hand and led him over to the piano.

"I wish for three more wishes," Chip offhandedly remarked, and Norm groaned before snapping his fingers.

"Done. Not to undermine the extremely intricate process of songwriting, which, by the way, birds seem to have understood faster than your race, but don't you just have to write down some mushy garbage about…I dunno, kissing or something?" Norm queried, trying to free himself from the pop star's grip.

"No good song is written that way. You have to write what's in your heart, what you really and truly feel deep down inside your core," Chip told him. They were now both sitting on the piano bench side by side.

"I don't feel anything 'deep down inside my core' except maybe that burrito I ate before I was sucked into my lamp the last time," Norm insisted.

"Yes you do. Everyone does," Chip smiled.

"Everyone except me," Norm shot back. Chip crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you do! Damn it, I wish you'd tell me!" Chip yelled without really thinking about it. Norm cursed angrily for a few minutes before meeting Chip's eyes with a sigh.

"I feel like I've been locked up in that bottle for ages without a single hope of finding true love. I'm in debt to anyone who rubs my lamp and lets me free, but then I'm just sucked right back inside when they're done using me. I don't really care, though. All of their wishes are stupid. The only wish I'd ever willingly grant is to find true love," Norm growled, his face growing increasingly red as he spoke. When he stopped, Chip just looked at him in shock, and Norm shook his head.

"Great wish, Toothy. I'm sure you were just _dying _to hear all of that," he grumbled while Chip stared. Then, without warning, he threw his arms around the genie, who yelped like a hurt puppy and tried to push him off, but the pop star wouldn't budge.

"I feel the exact same way! I've been locked inside this industry and it's ruining my chance for true love. Women only date me for their fifteen minutes of fame and then they're done with me," Chip explained.

"Yeah, great to know, how's about letting me go so we can work on that stupid love song of yours and then I can go?" Norm suggested.

"Alright," Chip agreed, releasing him and turning to the piano, and then he smiled and grabbed the music sheet, quickly jotting down some lyrics and handing them to Norm once he was done.

"'I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of loneliness, waiting for someone to release me,'" Norm read, and then shook his head. "Well, if that's what your fans want to hear…"

"You don't like it?" Chip queried, looking genuinely hurt. Norm sighed.

"It's good, alright?" Norm snapped, crossing his arms. "Is that what you want to hear? God, I'm sick of you celebrities getting offended by the littlest bit of criticism."

"I'm sorry! Just tell me what you honestly think and I won't say anything," Chip promised, but Norm just shook his head.

"Please!" Chip wailed, but Norm just shook his head again.

"Make your last two wishes and I'll be on my way," Norm ordered.

"No! Ugh, I didn't want to have to do this but…I wish you'd-"

"No way am I doing that again," Norm insisted, covering the pop star's mouth with his hand. Chip quickly tore his hand away and grabbed both of Norm's wrists.

Chip was about to make his wish for Norm to be honest about his song when very abruptly Norm leaned in and covered Chip's mouth with his own. Unexpectedly, Chip released Norm's hands and pressed a hand to the back of Norm's head, pulling him in further and deepening the kiss. Norm closed his eyes and tried to think of girls, but Chip didn't kiss like a girl. His lips were smooth and soft like a girl's, sure, but the way he kissed forcefully and greedily could only be done by someone of the male persuasion. Besides, he had to admit, he might not particularly like the pop star, but he was a _very _good kisser, far better than any of the girls of any species that he'd kissed.

'_Well', _Norm mused, '_while I'm here I might as well make this interesting.'_

So he slid a hand up the front of Chip's baggy hoodie, secretly very much enjoying the softness of the pop star's skin as he traveled up to run his thumb very lightly over a nipple. Chip broke the kiss and gasped slightly at the bolt of heat that ran through his body from the simple touching.

"You like that, eh?" Norm teased, doing it again and eliciting the same reaction. He was so busy watching Chip's reaction that he barely noticed where Chip's hands were going until they began unbuttoning his vest.

For a minute, Norm considered grabbing his hands and stopping him with a "Whoa, slow down there" and chastising him on going so quickly, but as he ran his thumb over the nipple again and Chip let slip a moan, he realized that there was an odd warmth between his new legs. He glanced down and groaned at what was so plainly visible there even with the looseness of the pants he wore.

"Don't worry," Chip murmured, and Norm glanced at him and was startled at how…_pretty _the singer looked with his eyes half closed, hair falling into his eyes, lips slightly parted.

"Don't worry," Chip repeated, "I'd be happy to take care of that for you."

"Really?" Norm queried with a hint of innocent shock in his voice, and then he cleared his throat and nodded. "I mean, uh, yeah, Toothy, that'd be great." Norm couldn't help but muse over how _sudden _this all was, but he also couldn't deny that it was rather enjoyable nonetheless. Having not gotten any action for almost a century now, it was rather…_nice_ to have someone perfectly ready to help him out with this particular problem. Being a genie, he had no sexual organs to speak of, which, while it might sound like a blessing to some, was insanely irritating when the time came that he got aroused. It was like being completely unable to fend for yourself, like an unquenchable thirst.

"These legs are the best thing you've wished up so far," Norm murmured, but Chip didn't seem to be paying any attention to his words, he was far too busy with his body. Now that his vest was out of the way, Chip's hands were roaming around Norm's chest like a pair of haphazard nomads, unsure of where they were going, just that they were going there.

"You must be pretty desperate, kid," Norm mused. He was going to continue that thought but Chip cut him off by initiating another kiss. Norm wasn't all that into kissing, he preferred the more sexual part of, well, sex, but kissing Chip was another story, especially once he decided to bring his tongue into the action, which tangled with Norm's in a way that would make Norm moan if he had any control over his mouth at that point.

Halfway through the kiss, Chip's hands appeared to finally tire of tracing every muscle on Norm's chest and began traveling downwards. When Norm realized where they were heading, he broke the kiss and watched Chip's expression. His eyes had fully closed now and he was biting his lower lip as though nervous. In fact, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows made him look downright worried.

"Everything okay over there?" Norm queried, trying to make it sound offhand, like he didn't really _care_, couldn't really _care._

"I've just…" Chip let out a sigh and peered into Norm's deep violet eyes. "I've just never done anything with a guy before. I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong. I have this thing about disappointing people and I'm afraid that if I do it wrong I'll disappoint you."

"And I'm sure my saying that I have no expectations for this won't make any difference, right?" Norm muttered, and then spoke up slightly as he said, "Look, kid, I haven't either, alright? But I would imagine that it's the same as pleasuring yourself. You've done that, haven't you?"

With a blush the color of his hoodie, he nodded sheepishly.

"Okay then," Norm shrugged, reaching over to pat Chip on the shoulder in a way that he hoped was at least somewhat encouraging when he realized that Chip was still wearing his hoodie. "Alright, this has to go."

"Sorry," Chip murmured and reached to take it off when Norm snapped his fingers and the hoodie tugged itself off of him in one fluid motion and landed on the floor amongst the crumpled-up papers.

"You can do the next one," Norm offered, gesturing at the drawstring pajama pants that still covered Chip's lower half. He was startled when Chip blushed and stared down at the bench.

"Is that a problem? Because I can take care of those with another snap of my fingers," Norm offered.

"It's not that," Chip elaborated.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…" Chip blushed a deeper red. "If I take those off, I'll be naked."

"Yes…"

"And you'll see me. I'm not used to other people seeing me," Chip explained, looking away.

"So you're a virgin, then?" Norm queried.

"Not even close. You know how they say kids in this industry grow up fast? They were dramatically undermining the whole thing. No, I just always do it in the dark, so I've never really been fully…seen. Not in the light, anyway."

"Trust me, you don't even realize it," Norm insisted, and then when Chip was still blushing and looking away, Norm grumbled, "I really can't believe I'm giving you a sexual pep talk. Look, kid, it's not exactly like you'll be the only one. I'll even undress first if you'll shut up and do it with me."

"Alright," Chip agreed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Alright," Norm nodded, and then climbed off the piano bench and looked Chip directly in the eye as he undid his belt and kicked off his pants. He then walked over and pulled Chip up off the bench and began untying the drawstring. The pants were so loose that the second the drawstring was undone they fell to the ground and Chip blushed. Norm sighed.

"You're a good-looking kid, and I mean all over. There's really nothing to be ashamed of," Norm assured him. Chip nodded, still blushing even as Norm snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him in close, kissing him softly on the lips and guiding Chip's hand to touch him. Norm hissed as Chip tightened his grip.

"You're not planning on this lasting very long, are you?" Norm panted, steadying himself by placing a hand on Chip's shoulder. Chip shook his head.

"It never does," he replied. Norm sighed dramatically and then let go of Chip momentarily to snap his fingers. The two of them landed in an untidy heap on Chip's bed, Norm straddling Chip awkwardly while the pop star glanced around, disoriented by the sudden change of scenery.

"I thought I'd make you more comfortable," Norm shrugged, and Chip nodded. Norm switched positions by pulling Chip onto his lap. Chip whimpered slightly as Norm's completely hard member pressed against his opening.

"I…I wish I were completely ready for you," Chip offered, and Norm nodded, snapping his fingers. Immediately Chip felt relief and Norm slid into him easily.

"Ah…" Chip moaned.

"Painful?" Norm queried.

"No…just…move, please," Chip murmured, and Norm quickly did exactly that. It only took about ten, maybe twenty minutes before Chip let out a warning whimper. Norm, too, felt himself ready to explode inside Chip's tight opening.

"Norm!" Chip cried unexpectedly, throwing his head back against Norm's chest. Norm was much quieter but couldn't help but let slip a moan as he hit his climax.

"That was amazing," Chip whispered as Norm pulled out of him. His shame completely gone, he lay down nude across the bed and pulled Norm with him.

"Is this the mandatory cuddling portion?" Norm quipped.

"Not mandatory. Just recommended," Chip answered, beginning to get used to Norm's sarcasm. Norm rolled his eyes dramatically but eventually lay down next to Chip in the king-sized memory foam bed.

"You know," Norm noted after a few moments, "you've only got one wish left. I'm assuming three more wishes…?"

"Nope," Chip surprisingly answered, "I only have one more planned."

"Oh," Norm answered softly. "What would that be?" Norm was beginning to grow a bit melancholy that his time with Chip was coming to an end.

"I wish that you could go to the place you truly want to be and be free once you get there," Chip answered. Startled, Norm snapped his fingers and felt a huge weight being lifted off of him. This would mean no more granting frivolous, idiotic wishes to frivolous idiots. No more being violently sucked into a lamp. He could be with whomever he wanted, not just a person who randomly picked up his lamp.

"Thanks," Norm gasped, surprised. "Hey, I never did get to hear that song of yours be sung by you."

"Alright," Chip nodded. "Think of it as a farewell present."

"Farewell? Where are you going?" Norm queried.

"I just told you, you're going to the place you truly want to be," Chip confusedly answered.

"I'm already there," Norm offhandedly replied, and was startled when the naked singer leapt on him in another hug. He didn't try to push this one away, though. Instead, he reached up and hugged back.

------------


End file.
